Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images with little power but are also very thin. The liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal display device do not emit any light themselves. The liquid crystal molecules have to be lit by a light source so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. Thus, a backlight module is generally needed for a liquid crystal display.
In a typical such liquid crystal display, the backlight module includes a plastic frame and a light guide plate positioned in the plastic frame. The light guide plate includes a plurality of ears integrally extending from a side surface thereof. The ears are respectively received in a plurality of notches of the plastic frame. Contact portions of the ears of the light guide plate and of walls that bound the notches of the plastic frame are generally planar surfaces. The contact portions of the ears and the notch walls are liable to rub against each other when the liquid crystal display is subjected to vibration or shock during operation or transportation. When this friction occurs, the liquid crystal display is liable to be noisy.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also need is a liquid crystal display employing such a backlight module.